I hated everything about you
by romycullen
Summary: A veces del amor nace el odio, y la oscuridad es necearia para encontrar la luz. Qué ocurre cuando la persona que amas es también a quien más odias? - Rated M por escenas fuertes.


**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meye. La historia y trama SI me pertenecen.**

_**Playlist: I hate everything about you by Three Days Grace**_

**Novedad: Volviendo a subir esta historia que publiqué en enero del 2012, aunque totalmente editada.**

**x**

* * *

Estaba tirado sobre mi cama bebiendo una botella de vodka y completamente encabronado. Para variar habíamos peleado con Bella durante la tarde. Éramos novios, o algo así, la verdad es que ni yo mismo sabía que éramos. Teníamos una relación destructiva, ella me llevaba al límite, yo perdía la cabeza y la lastimaba y luego me dedicaba a absorber alcohol como una esponja. Era una mierda, quería dejar el alcohol y lo cierto es que no era un adicto, jamás consumía al extremo de necesitar beber diariamente.

Lo cierto es que estaba asqueado conmigo mismo, odiaba a Bella, la odiaba con toda mi alma. Bueno ya no tanto la verdad. Había veces en las que solo quería romperle el cráneo, pero se me hacía que aquella sería una muerte demasiado rápida y quería torturarla como ella me torturaba a mí. Es que el motivo principal por el que había llegado a odiarla con tanta vehemencia era que la amaba. Era totalmente ridículo y yo estaba consciente de aquello, dos sentimientos contrapuestos y uno había resultado del otro. Jamás había pensado en enamorarme, ni siquiera imaginado que podía sentir tal cosa. De hecho, aborrecía las ridículas muestras de afecto que mi hermano Emmet le daba a su novia Rosalie, y daba gracias a Dios que ellos estaban ya en la universidad, y las que mi hermana Alice tenía con el idiota de mi mejor amigo, Jasper. Pero claro, todo tenía que joderse.

Un año atrás una chiquilla un año menor que yo me llamo la atención como ninguna. Ojos y cabello chocolate, casi tan diminuta como mi hermana de altura y aún más delgada que ella como si eso fuera posible. Su piel era tan traslúcida que parecía que una simple mota de polvo podría dañarla. Era un ángel. Gran equivocación, Bella convirtió mi vida en un calvario desde el primer momento. La primera vez que nos vimos un hermoso sonrojo recorrió sus facciones, se veía adorable. Y aún lo hace, se sonroja como el primer día cuando tenemos nuestros buenos momentos. Pero luego de aquel primer encuentro comenzó un juego enfermizo en el que seguíamos hoy en día.

Bella era la chica de dieciséis años más inocente que había conocido en mi puta vida. No solo era virgen sino que jamás había besado a nadie. Yo fui su primer beso, su primer hombre también. Su primera vez no fue de la manera que cualquier chica soñaría. Habíamos estado juntos por cuatro meses, luego de idas y venidas durante los dos primeros meses en los que nos habíamos estado conociendo, cuando inconscientemente me grito con lágrimas en los ojos que yo jamás desearía una chica como ella. Y digo inconscientemente porque estábamos completamente solos en su casa, acostados en su cama y si yo no la había follado era porque sabía que cuando lo hiciese la lastimaría.

Me gustaba el sexo fuerte, duro y rápido, yo no hacía el amor. Yo follaba y con un muy buen arma. Incluso las más putas del instituto me habían pedido que bajara la intensidad en algún momento porque el pequeño Eddie no tenía una mierda de pequeño y en cuanto comenzaba a follar a alguien me convertía en un animal sin alma. Así que ese día tome a Bella exactamente como eso, como un animal, creo que aún recuerdo el grito de dolor cuando la penetré sin miramientos. Mierda, si lo recuerdo. Ella lloraba como un bebe y cuando termine de follarla me sentí enfermo. Me sentía un puto violador por más que ella fuese mi chica así que no hice otra cosa que vestirme y salir como alma que lleva el diablo luego verter los contenidos de mi estómago.

Ese fue otro puto gran error, no sabía que mi hermana pasaría la noche con ella porque si no estaría sola todo el fin de semana. Así que cuando Alice llegó la encontró a Bella hecha un ovillo, llorando, con hematomas y sangre entre las piernas. Obviamente mi hermana pensó lo lógico, que alguien se había aprovechado de ella y la llevo al hospital porque Bella no decía una puta palabra. Ese día la lastimé por primera vez, incluso tuvieron que dejarla internada en observación, por precaución dijeron. Cuando finalmente le confesé a mi hermana que yo le había hecho eso a su mejor amiga espere que me gritara, que se enojara pero nunca lo que hizo. Me miro con decepción en los ojos y me susurró que ya no me conocía.

Luego de aquel hecho todo comenzó a ir en picada. Bella parecía tener un gusto insano hacía el hecho de que la lastimase o la follase como poseso, o las dos cosas juntas. Ella sabía cuáles eran las cosas que disparaban mi temperamento y las hacía adrede. Por lo que siempre terminaba golpeándola fuerte contra una pared para luego follarla como un loco. A veces solo la zarandeaba o la empujaba. La vez en la que se me fue la mano y la deje inconsciente creí que me daría un puto paro cardíaco. Se me oprimió el pecho con tal fuerza que no podía respirar, las lágrimas caían sin parar por mis mejillas y por un momento pensé que si ella moría yo también lo hacía. Y ahí me di cuenta… la amaba. Estaba enamorado hasta los tuétanos de esa muchachita impertinente y brillante que siendo menor que yo se graduaría conmigo. Y así como llegó el amor llego el odio, no quería amarla, amar da el poder al otro para destruirte, ya lo había aprendido con mi madre biológica. Me bastaba con ser el jodido hijo extramatrimonial de Carlisle, aunque Esme siempre se hubiese comportado como mi madre, la perra de Elizabeth me había dejado muy en claro lo que el amor podía hacerle a las personas. La ame, y ella me lastimo para luego suicidarse en frente de mí, para darse un puto tiro en la cabeza en frente de su hijo de trece años.

Pero si era completamente honesto conmigo mismo, a estas alturas quedaba muy poco odio hacía Bella. Quizá fuese el hecho de que había tenido meses para asimilar que la amaba. Quizás fuese el hecho de que había momentos en los que éramos una pareja normal y ella era la chica más dulce y tímida del mundo. Pero más que nada era el hecho de que me había dado cuenta que algo andaba muy mal en ella, lo que me había llevado a dejar que la preocupación comenzase a suplantar al odio.

Cuando me di cuenta que la amaba me volví realmente violento con Bella, y lo peor es que ella lo disfrutaba. Parecía encontrar gozo cada vez que la dañaba física o emocionalmente en una medida mucho mayor a la de antes. Sentía pánico luego de cada episodio, temiendo que el próximo terminase con su vida. Me sentía fuera de control, un monstruo pero al mismo tiempo era incapaz de parar. Hay veces en las que amar también es destruir. Y yo estaba destruyéndola.

Finalmente mi cerebro registró que algo andaba mal, tanto en mí como en Bella y en nuestra relación, por lo que me esforcé por crear autocontrol. Aún la odiaba sí, y la seguía hiriendo. Pero a medida que fui aceptando que la amaba, y que quizá eso no era algo malo, y que mi hermana y mi terapeuta me hicieron ver que ella no era Elizabeth, mi autocontrol creció y pasamos de la agresión física y psicológica a peleas normales, o eso creía yo.

Durante un mes había sido así, yo intentaba controlarme y Bella hacía todo lo posible para que yo tirase todo a la mierda. Incluso, hasta hoy, no me había dado cuenta que jamás había dejado la agresión psicológica hacía ella. Dios bendiga a mi hermana y a mi psicóloga por guiarme en el jodido túnel que era nuestra relación.

Así que ahora me encontraba algo ebrio, drogado y encabronado. Alice estaba iracunda, hacía meses que me decía que era un ciego, que tenía una catástrofe en frente de mis ojos y no la veía. Sinceramente no sabía de qué mierda estaba hablando, aunque intuía que tenía que ver con Bella. O al menos eso me dijo mi psicóloga para luego pedirme que llevara a Bella a tratarse, si claro a la chica más testaruda del mundo.

A las dos semanas de mi epifanía la violencia en nuestra relación había alcanzado el pico máximo. Mi hermana tuvo que llevar a Bella al hospital de Port Angels porque mi padre me metería entre rejas si veía lo que había hecho. Jamás había golpeado realmente a una mujer. Quiero decir si la empujaba y tenía actitudes violentas con Bella pero jamás le había levantado la mano hasta ese día. En cuanto ella tocó el tema de Elizabeth y lo escupió en mi cara yo simplemente le di un puñetazo. Un jodido puñetazo a una chica a la que le llevaba más de treinta centímetros de altura y a la que le doblaba el peso. Decir que aquello terminó mal sería quedarse corto. Le di el golpe con tanta fuerza que la hice caer al piso y golpearse con el borde de la escalera. Recuerdo llamar a Alice al borde del ataque de pánico para que la llevara a Port Angeles, luego a mi hermana avisándome que la dejarían toda la noche en observación porque tenía una contusión importante. Una semana después comencé terapia.

La pelea de hoy había sido la más extraña que hubiésemos tenido jamás. Hacía días que estábamos bien, muy bien. Lo cual debería haber supuesto era la calma antes de la tormenta. Exceptuando los momentos en los que peleábamos o la follaba me había dado cuenta que Bella era una chica extremadamente tímida, callada y sin nada de ego o aprecio personal. Ella me trataba como si yo fuese su puto premio de lotería, aunque era peor era peor que eso en realidad. Me trataba como si yo fuese una deidad o algo por el estilo e incluso una vez me había admitido que yo era como un dios griego fijándose una simple mortal. Era ridículo. Bella era preciosa, buena, inteligente y cualidad que quisieras en una chica podrías encontrar en Bella. Pero parecía que ella no se veía con claridad.

La zorra de Lauren le había dicho que lucía como una vaca la única vez que mi hermana la convenció de usar una falda. Todos sabíamos que era envidia, no solo porque Lauren había intentado más de una vez meterse en mis pantalones, sino también porque mi chica tiene las mejores piernas que he visto en mi vida. O al menos tenía. Luego de ese comentario mal intencionado de la puta de Lauren, todos fuimos testigos de la increíble pérdida de peso de Bella, lo cual te hacía estremecer y no en el buen sentido.

Bella siempre había sido una chica algo más delgada de normal pero ahora era simplemente difícil mirarla. Parecía como si se fuese a quebrar en cualquier momento. Y de allí es que venía mi nueva versión de daño psicológico. Sentía que ella estaba haciéndome lo mismo que hizo Elizabeth, hacer que la ame para luego destruirse frente a mis ojos. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de preocupación y descubrí un nuevo sentimiento respecto a Bella. Sobreprotección en estado puro. Pero a diferencia de cualquier persona normal yo no podía cuidarla admitiendo mi debilidad por ella, así que me escudaba en violencia verbal. Todos razonamientos de la brillante terapeuta Stanley.

Hoy no había sido diferente. Bella lucía jodidamente mal, estaba demasiada pálida y sus ojeras estaban más marcadas que nunca. Me pregunté dónde mierda estaba el inútil de Charlie que no hacía nada de nada por ayudar a su hija. Mierda, hasta Carlisle estaba desesperado por internarla. Incluso me di cuenta que le costaba caminar, parecía que el solo hecho de respirar fuese un gran esfuerzo. Así que hable con el director y nos dejo salir antes.

Todos en el instituto estaban más que preocupados por Bella, mandándola a hablar con psicólogos y demás cosas pero ella no hablaba con nadie. Aunque algo me decía que mi hermana sabía mucho más de lo que parecía.

En cuanto llegamos al estacionamiento del instituto le espeté a Bella que moviese sus huesos y se subiese al volvo, yo era el encargado de llevarla y traerla ya que le habían prohibido manejar porque podía llegar a causar un accidente de tránsito. En cuanto esa frase abandono mi boca ella comenzó a buscar desesperada una manera para llevarme a agredirla físicamente lo cual caló profundo en mí. Esa mierda ya no ocurría más entre nosotros y me sorprendió su actitud. Pero aún más me shockeo verla arrodillada a mis pies rogándome que la golpeara.

Eso fue demasiado para mí, no sé si lo hubiese sido antes de la terapia, pero ahora era algo que no podía manejar. La deje sola con algo de dinero y me dirigí a una velocidad desorbitante a hablar con mi terapeuta. Estaba fuera de mi y mis nudillos se veían anormalmente blancos sobre el volante.

En cuanto llegué a casa me encontré a mi hermana enojada conmigo. Intenté hablar con ella pero lo único que conseguí fue que me empujase fuera de su camino al pasar. ¿Qué carajos?

Y así había terminado en el vodka luego de fumar un poco de marihuana. Hacía tiempo que no consumía y odiaba tener que hacerlo ahora y especialmente en mucha mayor cantidad de lo que había hecho en años. Jamás fumaba tanto, ni bebía tanto.

- ¿Edward, puedo pasar? – preguntó Alice con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el resquicio de mi puerta.

- Dios Alice, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo Jasper? – Ya me estaba poniendo enfermo. Mi hermana jamás lloraba, en eso nos parecíamos.

Aunque yo había sido un maldito con la chica que amaba eso no quería decir que le deseaba a cualquier chica lo que yo había hecho con Bella. De hecho, saber de primera mano lo que podía llegar a ser la violencia hacía una mujer me hacía aborrecer al hecho y a mí mismo aún más.

- Nada me ha pasado a mí. Es Bella… -y dicho esto rompió a llorar desconsoladamente y mi corazón se paró.

- Alice, ¿qué ocurrió? – Estaba desesperado.

Jessica, mi psicóloga, me había dicho que Bella necesitaba ayuda cuanto antes y que tenía que aprender a demostrarle que la amaba de una manera convencional. ¿cuál era una manera convencional? Procuré prestar atención a las palabras de Alice pero me costaba como los mil demonios.

- Esta en terapia intensiva Edward, debí haber hecho algo, debí contarte porque necesitaba tanto que la lastimaras, ¡y no lo hice!- Gritó mi hermana tirándose de su corta cabellera y yo solo atiné a pararme y arrastrarla a mi auto.

Esme había viajado a ver a sus padres, o como ella decía, mis abuelos. Emmet estaba con Rosalie en la universidad y papá estaba de guardia. Así que Allie y yo estábamos solos en casa. Casi todas las luces estaban apagadas cuando salimos y me di cuenta que mi hermana había previsto que querría salir al hospital. Lo cual podría no ser algo bueno teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que yo me encontraba.

- Explícame ahora qué demonios está ocurriendo enana. Porque no comprendo nada. Pensé que las cosas iban bien entre nosotros, que a pesar de decirle cosas desagradables por tener que observar como se mata lentamente delante de nuestros ojos, nuestra relación iba bien. ¿Y hoy me ruega que la golpee?

Inhalé aire con fuerza, intentando despejar la niebla de mi mente.

- Sabes lo mierda de persona que me he sentido por todo lo que le hice Al, lo sabes, pero estoy intentando solucionarlo. Y luego llego de hablar con mi terapeuta y tú estas enojada conmigo y yo solo quiero ir y partirle el cráneo a Bella por poner mi vida de cabeza más de lo que estaba y ahora mírame, yendo medio ebrio y completamente drogado al hospital con el corazón en la boca porque he tenido razón, ¡porque ella va hacerme lo mismo que Elizabeth!- No pude evitar terminar en un grito mientras apretaba el volante con tanta fuerza que temí romperlo.

¿Qué mierdas hacía yo manejando en este estado? ¿Acaso Alice quería matarnos?

- Hay algo que tienes que entender Eddie, la manera en la que ella es ahora, al igual que contigo, también tiene que ver con su madre. La diferencia es que en su caso su madre murió por elegir darle la vida a Bella- Alice seguía llorando mientras hablaba y yo no pude evitar mirarla confundido. Sabía que la madre de Bella estaba muerta pero no sabía la historia.

- Reneé, la madre de Bella, tenía serios problemas cardíacos. No había manera que su corazón soportase un embarazo y mucho menos un parto. Pero al quedar embarazada se negó rotundamente a someterse a un aborto. Charlie lo intentó, de mil maneras, pero Reneé ya había decidido y cuando supo que era una niña se enamoró de su hija. Su cuerpo aguantó hasta los siete meses y medio de embarazo. Tuvieron que practicarle una cesárea de emergencia y Reneé solo aguantó lo suficiente como ver a su hija una vez y decirle el nombre al médico. Bella estuvo muchísimo tiempo en neonatología, sus pulmones no estaban maduros aún y las esperanzas de vidas eran mínimas para ella. ¿Sabías que es asmática? –me preguntó mi hermana de repente y el hecho de que estuviese hablando de Bella con una nostalgia como si ella se estuviese muriendo me ponía los pelos de punta.

Sin embargo me había quedado helado, no sabía que Bella era asmática y me quedé mirando a mi hermana más tiempo del prudente teniendo en cuenta que estaba manejando. ¿Cuántas cosas más había sobre Bella que yo ignoraba?

-¡Mira al frente Edward! Dios estas demasiado drogado, no debí dejarte conducir, papá va a matarme cuando te vea - llevé mi vista a la carretera y Al tomó una gran bocanada de aire- Bueno, no es como si no lo hubiese supuesto. Bella siempre ha querido parecer una chica fuerte cuando está contigo. Charlie odió a Bella desde su nacimiento, él quería darla a un orfanato, pero la madre de Reneé se negó a que su nieta terminase en un lugar así. Por lo que se la llevó con ella a Phoenix luego de los seis meses que Bella estuvo en el hospital.

- Al, sigo sin entender... –comencé a decir confundido, era demasiada información junta, pero mi hermana levanto su mano para que la dejase continuar. Mierda ya me dolía la cabeza y prestar atención era todo un logro. Volví a inhalar aire, necesitaba enfocarme.

- Si bien Charlie jamás se encargo de ella, la llamo cada cumpleaños, cada navidad, año nuevo y durante los que debían ser los cumpleaños de Reneé para recordarle que ella había matado a su propia madre. Bella no me ha dicho que era exactamente lo que Charlie le decía, pero sé que era suficientemente malo como para provocar que ella pasase dos años sin hablar con nadie.

- ¿No abrió la boca por dos años?- pregunté incrédulo. Mierda, había tanto que no sabía de Bella. ¿Por qué jamás le había preguntado nada? ¿Por qué, si yo sabía que algo iba mal, no me había preocupado en averiguar sobre su pasado, sobre su infancia?

- Entre los ocho y los diez años no hablaba y no era capaz de mirar a nadie a los ojos. Lo único que me ha dicho sobre lo que Charlie le decía en esas llamadas es que la llamaba asesina, pero sé que hay más. Soy la única que sabe de esto Edward, su abuela jamás se enteró. Tampoco todos los psicólogos que la vieron. Me ha mostrado las cosas que escribía o dibujaba en esa época Ed, en mi vida había visto algo que emanase tanto dolor. Ha pensado en el suicidio desde los ocho años, pero se ha convencido que no se merece eso -suspire aliviado y sonreí como idiota, definitivamente tenía que dejar de consumir.

Mi hermana negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, estábamos por llegar al hospital de milagro.

- Bella cree que merece algo peor, que suicidarse solo será terminar de manera rápida. Charlie le ha hecho un buen trabajo haciéndole creer que no se merece que nadie la ame y que lo único que ella merece es pagar por la muerte de su madre. Y ahí entras tú.

- ¿Qué mierda tengo yo que ver?- Estaba alterado, muy alterado. Los recuerdos moviéndose y enredándose alrededor de mi cuello sofocándome.

Mi historia con Elizabeth era una mierda, ella me mostró como la cocaína y el alcohol aliviaban los problemas. Fue una madre cariñosa por momentos, momentos en los que probablemente estaba intoxicada. Elizabeth también me reprochó que llamase mamá a Esme, aun cuando ella desapareció luego de tenerme y no volvió hasta que cumplí los once.

Elizabeth me enseño que amar a alguien lastima; mi madre me amaba lo sé, y aún así me lastimó como nadie.

Comencé a llamar a Esme por su nombre, me alejé de mi padre porque me daba vergüenza saber que yo solo era el producto de una borrachera él mientras se encontraba distanciado de Esme. Mis hermanos eran fruto del amor, yo en cambio era un error. Me aleje de mis amigos y me acerqué a Elizabeth. En ese entonces era un chico de solo doce años que ya bebía y comenzaba a probar drogas y cuando finalmente la locura de Elizabeth explotó su cabeza, literalmente, todo se fue al caño para mí.

Me tomó años recuperarme un poco de aquello para que luego viniese Bella y me hiciese replantearme las cosas. Para hacerme dar cuenta que yo no estaba bien una mierda, ella solo fue el detonante para dejar salir mis demonios internos y comenzar a sanar. Pero eso no podía compararse con el daño psicológico que el amor de mi vida tenía… el amor de mi vida, eso era ella. Dios era tan bonita, quizá no me equivoqué cuando pensé que era un ángel, uno muy jodido sí, pero un ángel al fin.

- Bella te ama Edward –me confesó Alice sacándome de mis cavilaciones- Pero ella piensa que tú no la amas a ella, que eres demasiado para alguien como ella y que este es el castigo que la vida le ha dado por matar a su madre. Por eso ha disfrutado cada golpe, cada insulto luego de aquella noche en que prácticamente la violaste.

Sentí bilis subir a mi garganta ante la mención de aquel hecho.

- Al principio Bella había pensado que quizá la vida le estaba dando una oportunidad pero aún no terminaba de convencerse y el día que la tomaste como un animal… simplemente pensó que este era su castigo. Ella realmente cree que merece sufrir Edward. No puedes darte una idea de cuánto te ama, mucho más de lo se ama a sí misma. Siempre me suplica que no te deje beber, que cuide que dejes de consumir, me pregunta cómo va tu terapia.

Miré a Alice asustado, jamás le había dicho a Bella que hacía terapia y pensaba que había sido bastante bueno escondiéndolo.

- Ella lo sabe, sabe todo de ti. Cuál es tu color favorito, tu comida favorita, gustos musicales, libros, que detestas los gatos, que le tienes fobia a los números impares y que odias el color amarillo. Y podría seguir nombrando cosas, incluso recuerda la fecha en que se suicidó tu madre- no pude evitar que se cerrara la garganta ante la mención de mi madre- ¿Sabes por qué lo recuerda? Porque tiene miedo que hagas una idiotez en esa fecha. Porque estando ebrio le dijiste que a veces deseabas hacer lo mismo que tu madre para poder preguntarle porque había hecho lo que hizo.

Comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos del hospital hasta el ala de terapia intensiva, y sentía que mi cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento. Estaba preocupado por Bella y a la vez acababa de recibir una pila de información que no era capaz de procesar con sustancias aún en mi sistema. No debería haber consumido, debería estar sintiéndome como la mierda ahora no siendo levemente calmado por la marihuana.

- Mierda, no se ve el verde de tus ojos Edward. Papa se va a dar cuenta que has estado fumando- Me dijo Al cuando estábamos por llegar y no pude evitar darme cuenta del cambio en su semblante.

No logré comprender su expresión por lo que comencé a ahogarme, ya me encontraba casi sobrio pero no lo suficiente para comprender a mi hermana.

- Cálmate, tengo un buen presentimiento. Lo cual es raro, porque hace una hora era muy malo- Alice hablaba más para ella misma que para mí así que la deje seguir con lo suyo mientras examinaba muy interesado la abolladura en el cesto. Quizá, de la misma manera en la que había pasado por alto el golpe que acababa de darle al inútil cesto había pasado por alto tantos detalles del comportamiento de Bella.

- ¡Edward! ¡Alice! -Gritó mi padre viniendo hacía nosotros, levante la vista y vi que lucía cansado- ¿Edward estas drogado?

- Te dije que se daría cuenta- murmuró Alice pero mi padre la escuchó. Mierda. Estoy jodido.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Edward?-preguntó mi padre con tristeza, odiaba decepcionarlo. Me alcanzaba con ser el mayor error de su vida- ¿No vuelvas a repetir eso Edward Anthony Cullen!- Amenazó papá furioso y yo me asusté pegándome contra la pared del pasillo.

Sentía que el corazón se me saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

- Alice lo dejaste conducir en este estado?- ahora lucía molesto con mi hermana.

- Lo siento papi, pero en cuanto le dije que Bella estaba en terapia intensiva se metió en el volvo en dos segundos y no pude detenerlo! De verdad lo siento. ¿Cómo esta Bella? – las palabras de Alice brotaron de su boca a una velocidad impresionante.

- Hay que esperar, las próximas 48 horas serán fundamentales. Su padre le dio una buena golpiza y su cuerpo está demasiado débil. Tendremos que dejarla internada incluso luego de que se recupere de los golpes y comenzar un tratamiento psicológico cuanto antes. Jessica quiere tratarla y creo será beneficial para ambos- dijo esto mirándome.

Yo solo quería verla, tocar su piel, sentir su pulso.

Solo necesitaba estar a su lado., ver que aún estaba allí.

La realidad era que podía perderla y si lo hacía también me perdería a mí mismo. Bella era mi razón para querer ser mejor, para sanar, para ser capaz de amar y dejarme amar.

- Yo lo acompaño papá, déjalo ir por favor-Suplicó Alice y papa solo asintió dándome una mirada que claramente mostraba pena, no del tipo de lástima, sino de esas que le das a alguien que amas cuando algo triste ocurre.

Papá nos guio al final del pasillo y nos dejo pasar a una habitación que olía a desinfectante. El ruido de un monitor cardíaco llenaba el ambiente y en ese momento fue el sondo más gratificante. Escuchar su corazón latiendo a pesar de todo lo que había pasado me daba esperanzas. Esperanzas para con ella y para conmigo, y para los dos juntos.

Jessica tenía razón, era hora de que le demostrara que la amaba sin violencia. Me acerqué a ella y vi que su rostro estaba muy golpeado. Se me revolvió el estómago, yo había sido tan bestia como Charlie. Yo la había golpeado también. Sentí una pequeña mano en mi hombro, Alice. Estaba llorando desconsoladamente ahora y me hermana estaba intentando calmarme. Tenía que hacerlo, por Bella. Íbamos a salir adelante.

- Hoy hubiese sido el cumpleaños de Reneé, Edward.

***5 años después***

**- **Edwaaaaaaaaard! – Gritó clavando sus uñas contra mi espalda y apretándose sobre mi polla mientras yo caía en mi propia liberación derramándome dentro de ella. Era piel con piel, sin un condón de por medio y me encantaba. Después de todo ya no importaba que no usáramos protección.

- Dios, eres preciosa- Le dije cuando recupere un ritmo más o menos normal de respiración. Hacía mucho que no follaba de esta manera, ya no era tan salvaje como antes porque sencillamente no podía hacerlo. La situación no nos lo permitía.

- Ha sido increíble- Me contestó abrazada a mi pecho y depositando un pequeño beso húmedo allí.

- No te he lastimado, ¿cierto? –Pregunté con cierto pánico y ella solo rio. Irónico que ahora ser capaz de hacerle daño fuese algo que me provocase tanto terror.

En estos cinco años había cambiado, y mucho. Cuando finalmente dieron a Bella de alta del hospital ella comenzó a atenderse con Jessica y yo continué paralelamente con mi terapia. En pocos meses los cambios entre nosotros eran más que notables.

Si bien costo al principio, el hecho de haber pasado por tanto juntos fue lo que me motivó a seguir. Y el haber estado sobre el límite y tan perdido aquella noche en la que Charlie perdió la custodia de su única hija, hizo que dejara de consumir. Tanto pastillas de prescripción como marihuana.

Cuando finalmente las cosas comenzaron a estar bien me enamore aún más de Bella. Ella era un ángel, _mi_ ángel. Convencimos a mis padres, quienes tenían la custodia de Bella hasta que cumpliese los dieciocho, que comenzar la universidad sería una buena idea. Necesitábamos un lugar neutral, donde los recuerdos no nos golpearan a cada paso.

Jessica había aceptado un trabajo en Seattle porque el sueldo era mejor y necesitaba el dinero, mi terapeuta era madre soltera de una pequeña de seis años y Forks no tenía suficientes casos como para mantenerlas a ella y a la niña.

Al comienzo fue más que difícil, no voy a mentir. Ya no peleábamos y Bella estaba poniendo todo de sí para no tentar mi autocontrol, pero su descubierto desorden alimenticio no le daba tregua y durante los primeros dos meses tuve que llevarla un par de veces al hospital para que le pasaran suero. Ella se esforzaba, como nunca. Si bien los antidepresivos la ayudaban la fuerza de voluntad que estaba poniendo para salir adelante era envidiable. Luego de esos primeros dos meses todo fue cuesta arriba y Bella pronto dejó la medicación. Descubrí que no solo ella conocía prácticamente todo de mí, sino que yo también de ella.

Bella y yo nos organizábamos muy bien con los horarios y si bien ella era la encargada de cocinar yo era quien controlaba que se alimentase adecuadamente. La cocina era la manera de descarga de tensiones de Bella y Jessica la alentó regalándole libros de cocina llenos de recetas deliciosas. La mía era el gimnasio.

Jessica sugirió que probase ver cómo me sentía descargando mi frustración y enojo entrenando y resultó de lo más efectivo. Cuando no podía más con mi temperamento iba al gimnasio y entrenaba, lo que resultó ser a diario. Eso sumado a la buena alimentación que me estaba dando Bella hizo que pasase de las 160 libras a las 190. Peso que aún mantenía ya que el gimnasio era un hábito que no podía dejar. Si bien no era tan enorme como Emmet, a mis 6'3 pies con ese peso en músculo resultaba algo intimidante cuando me lo proponía, lo que resultaba ser cada vez que alguien miraba a mi chica. Bella estaba sencillamente encantada, no por cómo me veía, eso a ella le valía madre, sino porque ahora tenía la suficiente fuerza para manejarla a mi antojo a la hora de hacer el amor. Claro que eso conllevaba que fuese demasiado consciente de que ahora incluso podía lastimarla sin proponérmelo, ahora más que nunca.

Nos casamos el día que cumplió los veintiún años, quería crear buenas memorias para ella. Reemplazar esa fecha con algo agradable, y vaya que lo logre por partida doble. No solo nos juramos amor eterno, sino que ese día la deje embarazada de nuestra hija que ahora, casi ocho meses después, dormía dentro del vientre de mi esposa. Y realmente se cuando está dormida porque de lo contrario se entretiene demasiado pateando el vientre de su pobre madre.

- ¿Edward? – la suave voz de Bella me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Estaba tan hermosa, tan sana y con ese brillo especial en la mirada que le había entregado el embarazo. Si bien hoy habíamos decidido follar eso era algo que ya casi no hacíamos. Si, teníamos sexo más que seguido, pero siempre hacíamos el amor.

Aún recuerdo nuestra primera vez, fue hermosa. No la primera vez cuando tomé su virginidad, sino la primera vez que hicimos el amor una vez que recupero suficiente peso como para que no me diese pánico quebrarla. Fue lento y hermoso, creí que me costaría hacerlo pero se dio tan natural que parecía surreal. Tanta calma y amor luego de la locura que habíamos vivido parecía de otro mundo. Y desde ese día decidí que hacerle el amor a Bella era mi actividad favorita. Ella necesitaba amor y yo necesitaba poder amar.

- Lo siento amor, me perdí un rato en mis pensamientos- le contesté dándole un beso en la nariz y ella rio alegremente para luego querer besar mi barbilla provocando que su abultado vientre chocara contra mi costado en el intento.

- Oh, lo siento – dijo ella mirando con pena hacia abajo donde su barriga había chocado contra mi cintura para luego soltarme y tumbarse a mi lado sin tocarme. El tema del embarazo era… complicado.

Bella había solucionado todos sus problemas menos uno, el autoestima. Y cuando finalmente se hizo notorio que estaba esperando a nuestra hija se dedico a comprar ropa lo suficiente grande como para que la usara mi hermano y dejarme sin sexo por semanas hasta que Jessica, ya no más mi psicóloga pero si mi amiga y aún psicóloga esporádica de Bella, logró ablandarla.

Sin embargo, cuanto más crecía su vientre, más incómoda se sentía Bella estando a mi lado en público o en la intimidad. Más que nada en la intimidad. Así que momentos como estos, en los que estábamos uno pegado al otro eran instantes cruciales en los cuales toda su confianza desaparecía y yo terminaba asegurándole que aún la deseaba, que estaba hermosa y que la amaba más que nada. Lo cual era verdad por cierto.

- Ven aquí, no seas tonta- La regañe suavemente tomándola con firmeza pero lo más delicado que me era posible. Si bien solo quedaban cinco semanas para que diese a luz y la obstetra había dicho que por su peso pregestacional Bella debía aumentar entre 28 y 33 libras solo había subido diecisiete, aunque para mi tranquilidad aún nos quedaba poco más de un mes para que diese a luz y había leído que los bebés crecen mucho en el último trimestre. Si, Edward Cullen leyendo sobre embarazos, quien lo diría.

No voy a negar que el tema de su poca ganancia de peso me traía de los pelos. La última vez que discutimos sobre ello Bella termino llorando y tomando un taxi al departamento que Alice compartía con Jasper. Yo fui a buscarla con el volvo y a la mañana siguiente entre furibundo al control con la obstetra. Resulto que nuestra hija se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y que mi esposa había estado batallando con viejos demonios sin la ayuda de nadie por dos meses. Ese mismo día prometí no volver a hacerla llorar nunca más porque me partía el alma. Bella solo estaba haciendo las cosas lo mejor que podía y sabía cuánto amaba a Renesmee aún si conocerla. Si Renesmee, habíamos decidido llamar así en honor a su madre y la mía, porque finalmente yo había aceptado que si bien Esme y yo no teníamos un lazo sanguíneo ella había sido mi madre en todos los otros sentidos de la palabra.

Acaricie la espalda de Bella mientras sentía que mi pecho se mojaba con las lágrimas del amor de mi vida. Las hormonas estaban haciendo estragos de ella últimamente y lloraba con muchísima facilidad. La aparte de mi lado y ella me miro dolida con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y yo solo reí y rodé los ojos provocando que intentase taparse y soltase un hipido. Pero yo ya había logrado mi cometido sentándome contra el cabezal de nuestra cama y volví a tomarla para acunarla en mis brazos.

- Así está mejor. ¿No aprendes pequeña? Jamás te apartare de mi lado, en ningún sentido.

- Lo siento Edward, creo que las hormonas están matándome. Y siento haberte golpeado- Se disculpó acurrucándose contra mi cuerpo tanto como el embarazo le permitía. Teniendo en cuenta que estaba sosteniéndola como a un bebe el contacto era el más cercano que podíamos tener y por eso mismo había decidido cambiar de posición. Cuando comprendí a que se refería con haberme golpeado no pude evitar bufar.

- Golpes son los que te di durante casi un año Bella- le susurré con dolor en la voz. A pesar de todo lo bueno que hemos vivido aún me era imposible no sentirme como una basura por todo lo que le había hecho. Viéndolo como un hombre y no como un adolescente, y luego de años de terapia, era más que capaz de entender que habíamos tenido suerte. Podría haberla matado en alguna de las veces en las que fui violento con ella.

- Ya paso cariño. Y yo también te llevaba a eso. Pero ahora estamos bien, y pasar por tanto nos ha hecho quienes somos. No te cambiaría por nada Edward. Eres el amor de mi vida, el hombre de mi vida- me tranquilizó Bella mirándome a los ojos con tanto amor que no pude nada más que besarla.

- Ustedes SON mi vida- admití sin dejar de mirar sus hermosos ojos chocolate para luego besar nuevamente a esa chica de la que había odiado todo y que ahora era la razón de mi existencia.

* * *

Gracias Abby por pre-leer esta nueva versión y darme ánimos para vovler a subir algo en español.


End file.
